El Precio de la Libertad
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Varios meses después de la batalla contra némesis dos bladers legendarios empiezan un viaje por el mundo para ayudar a su reconstrucción… Chris no está seguro de poder viajar con alguien otra vez, pero ésta compañía se siente extrañamente bien… ¿Qué serán esos sentimientos? Shonen-ai (GingaxChris).


**El Precio de la Libertad.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(28 de Abril de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Varios meses después de la batalla contra némesis dos bladers legendarios empiezan un viaje por el mundo para ayudar a la reconstrucción del mundo… Chris no está seguro de poder viajar con alguien otra vez, pero ésta compañía se siente extrañamente bien… ¿Qué serán esos sentimientos? Shonen-ai (Yaoi).

**Rating:** T

**Genero**: Romance/ Drama.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai **(Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico), sino te gusta ¡No leas! No quiero quejas después.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Mientras escribía un fic de regalo (Para Sakura9801) me llegó esto a la cabeza. En esta ocasión vengo a experimentar con una nueva pareja, esto es algo raro que no sé de donde salió, no creo que alguien lea, pero si alguien lo lee, espero les guste. Esto es shonen-ai, como siempre, soy una cursi, lo siento. Más información al respecto, al final del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**El Precio de la Libertad**

El cielo estaba nuboso, serían acaso las tres de la mañana, en aquel lugar, Akershus, en la hasta antes de Nemesis, pacífica provincia de la península escandinava (1), el viento se sentía frio, y éste agitaba las llamas de la fogata del joven estadunidense que se refugiaba en uno de los bosques de aquella hermosa comarca europea.

Los ojos color amatista del chico se detuvieron sobre el fuego, pero de manera distraída, en realidad no era el fuego lo que llamaba su atención sino más bien sus pensamientos. Era una idea constante y tediosa que tenía harto su espíritu. Pues llevaba tres días dando vueltas por su cabeza, sin mencionar que le llevaba casi los mismos tres días sin dormir bien. Ahora, cada vez que quería pensar en ello, su mente se bloqueaba y se quedaba como ensimismado.

No podía comprender por qué durante el día se sentía feliz, y por que durante la noche no hacía más que tener miedo de saber que eso no sería para siempre… ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería así? Se preguntaba, al tiempo que buscaba en su pecho con su mano, la pequeña placa de níquel que pendía de su cuello, la cual había sido hábilmente tallada por un artesano.

"Freedom", decía con letra script clásica (2). Llevaba eso en el cuello desde que comenzó a viajar solo… pero… ¿Y ahora?

Soltó el dije de su mano y miró de nuevo al que dormía en un sleeping junto a él: Un joven de cabellos rojos muy brillantes con una bandana azul en la cabeza. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al mirarlo. Ginga estaba completamente dormido y pareciera que sonreía entre sueños.

Llevaban tres días en aquella provincia, y Ginga se veía tan tranquilo y a gusto, a pesar de que llevaban ese tiempo sin dormir en un lugar decente. El clima había sido muy malo en Noruega, hacía frio, y días previos había estado lloviendo, pero Ginga no se había quejado en ningún momento de eso, al contrario...

Todavía no se creía que estuviera con Ginga en ese lugar, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto hacía casi una semana…

Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente había aceptado uno de los trabajos para los que anteriormente siempre le contactaban. Por lo que con su mochila al hombro y sin despedirse de nadie se dispuso a partir y a viajar solo, de nuevo… Como antes de Némesis. En realidad del único que se despidió fue de Ryuusei –obligatoriamente- ya que se estaba alojando en la WBBA.

…

_-¡CHRIIIS!-_

_Escuchó que alguien le llamaba en el aeropuerto, y se detuvo para voltear y ver de quien se trataba, y fue cuando lo vió..._

_-¿Ginga? –Se quedo desconcertado, ¿Acaso era su imaginación?-_

_El dueño de Big Bang Pégasus llegó corriendo hasta él, se gachó poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que respiraba agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él lo contempló sin decir nada, todavía no podía creer que Hagane estuviera allí, frente a él._

–_¡Que bueno que te he alcanzado! –Le dijo una vez que se irguió._

_Nuevamente no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver los grandes ojos color miel sobre él, con esa honesta sonrisa en sus labios._

–_¿Qué… haces aquí…, Ginga? –Preguntó, tratando de no escucharse nervioso y casi lo había conseguido._

–_Voy a Europa contigo –Sonrió cerrando sus ojos._

–_¿Qué? –Eso casi le hace infartarse… Ginga y él… ¿Viajando juntos?_

–_El mundo todavía está en construcción –respondió Ginga–, y mi papá me asignó la misión de ir a ayudar a la gente de otros lados del mundo para reconstruirlo. Yo creo que si dos bladers legendarios visitan las zonas más necesitadas, puede ayudar a la gente a recuperar el espíritu –Aseguró con gesto firme y una sonrisa tranquila._

–_Pero… –él apartó la vista– yo soy un…_

–_Lo sé, –dijo Ginga, interrumpiéndolo– ¡Eres uno de los Bladers más sorprendentes que he conocido! –Dijo con emoción y una gran sonrisa._

_En realidad, él iba a decir otra cosa, después de conocer a Ginga y a los otros, su vida como Blader Mercenario, no era algo que le llenara de orgullo, y él estaba seguro de que eso no llevaría esperanza a nadie._

–_¿Estás hablando en serio?_

–_¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó contento– ¡Ya tengo mi boleto para el avión! –Se lo mostró._

–_Ah… –no supo cómo reaccionar, hacía mucho que no había viajado ni pasado tanto tiempo con alguien que le agradara, y ahora no sabía cómo actuar._

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 587, con destino a Oslo, favor de abordar por la puerta 12"_

–_¡Ese es nuestro vuelo! ¡Vamos! –Le animó corriendo hacia la puerta 12._

…

… Y así fue como había terminado los dos en Noruega, La llegada había sido muy rápida, pero, el viaje se había complicado, en cuanto habían aterrizado en la península, debido a las fuertes lluvias y por el sólo hecho de que las cosas no andaban del todo bien en el mundo por la destrucción que Némesis había provocado.

Chris había sido asignado para resguardar un lugar de Arkeshus, provincia que no estaba precisamente muy cerca de Oslo, por lo que al llegar al aeropuerto tuvieron que seguir por sus propios medios, dado que no habría vuelos hasta que las tormentas cesaran, y tampoco era que el pronóstico del clima fuera muy alentador. Ginga no había querido rebelarle precisamente en que consistía la dichosa misión que Ryuusei le había asignado, aunque tampoco era que le molestara estar con él, de hecho, Chris temía que pronto se tuvieran que separar… y eso era lo que al rubio lo mantenía despierto desde entonces.

Chris no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el pelirrojo, y aunque al principio intentó negarlo, siempre se ponía nervioso o se sonrojaba cuando éste le hablaba o cuando le miraba. La sonrisa de Ginga, era la sonrisa más honesta que había visto en mucho tiempo, y sus palabras siempre lo convencían, pues creía ciegamente en que Ginga nunca le mentiría.

Chris ya no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de ese chico, casi desde que lo conoció, desde esa batalla que tuvo con él, en aquellas antiguas ruinas de México, pero sentía un miedo terrible de que Ginga se enterara y de que lo rechazara. El dolor de saber que el pelirrojo nunca supiera que lo amaba era inferior al miedo de que lo supiera y lo odiara. Por ello, sólo tenía la noche para poder contemplarlo y pensar en sus sentimientos por él. Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando ese par de ojos color miel se abrían mirándole directamente.

–¿Chris?

–G-Ginga…

El pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato.

–¿Estás bien...? ¿Por qué no duermes?

–Si, estoy bien… discúlpame, te desperté con mi ruido.

Ginga se talló los ojos para despertar y luego le sonrió.

–Ya he dormido mucho. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Chris desvió la vista al sentir como su rostro estaba por ponerse rojo de nuevo y habló con indiferencia, o al menos lo intentó.

–Haz lo que quieras.

Ginga sonrió ante eso, se sentó encogido, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que miraba el cielo de la madrugada.

Chris lo miró de reojo y luego apartó la vista de él de nuevo.

–Lamento que… tengas que pasar por esto… –Dijo.

–¿Umn? –Ginga lo volteó a ver– ¿El qué…?

–No me dijeron que el clima en Noruega sería tan malo… siento que no pudiéramos hospedarnos en un hotel… –Concluyó.

Ginga sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

–No te preocupes, sé que no lo parece, pero estoy acostumbrado a esto –recargó su barbilla entre sus brazos– Cuando tenía doce años, viajé solo por mucho tiempo; mi papá, casi muere en una batalla y yo decidí viajar sólo para volverme fuerte, y poder vengarlo.

El rubio regresó la vista a él un poco sorprendido, la palabra "venganza" no era algo que se pudiera asociar fácilmente a una persona como Ginga.

–¿Vengarlo…?

–Si… ¿Recuerdas a Ryuuga? –Chris asintió y Ginga prosiguió– Él pertenecía a un grupo de gente, muy mala llamada Dark Nébula, que utilizaba el Beyblade para obtener poder y hacer daño a las personas. Originalmente L-Drago, se encontraba oculto en mi pueblo natal; así que cuando ellos llegaron a robarlo, mi papá los enfrentó y fue así como todo pasó… al final, mis amigos y yo derrotamos a Dark Nebula y Ryuuga siguió su propio camino… aunque tampoco es que se haya vuelto un buen tipo –Hizo una pausa– …Todavía recuerdo todo eso, aunque ya haya pasado algo de tiempo… sabes a qué me refiero… ¿No?

–… –Chris no comprendió.

Ginga alzó un poco su cara para mirar al cielo.

–La libertad tiene un alto precio…

Los ojos de Chris temblaron al oír eso, y su corazón se estremeció, casi parecía que la placa en su cuello había temblado también ante esas palabras.

–Cuando estas solo –Continuó Ginga–, pasas hambre… y frío, y todo el tiempo tienes que lidiar tú solo con tus pesares y con tus tristezas… –hizo otra pausa–, …puedes ir y estar en cualquier lugar es verdad, pero… siempre sientes el dolor de saber que en ningún lugar hay alguien que te espere…

–…No sigas… –lo interrumpió el ojiamatista y su voz se escuchó quebrada.

–¿Chris…? –Le llamó Ginga y sonrió un poco apenado al oír eso– Lo siento, yo no… –Intentó acercarse, pero Chris se alejó dándole la espalda.

Esa última reacción del rubio preocupó a Ginga, que se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer… ¿Acaso había herido al rubio?

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Ginga? –Le cuestionó– ¿Por qué soportas todo esto? –reclamó, tratando inútilmente de controlar sus emociones, pues el discurso del pelirrojo lo había perturbado tanto, que ahora lidiaba con esas molestas ganas de llorar, y hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Los ojos de Ginga temblaron…

–Bueno… yo… –balbuceó y luego sonrió otra vez– yo creo que eres una persona increíble Chris y por eso yo…

–¿Por qué no te has ido? –Lo interrumpió haciendo que la sonrisa de Ginga desapareciera– ¿No dijiste que tu padre te asignó una misión? –Volvió a reclamarle.

No quería relacionarse con la gente, si al final, sólo le abandonarían, como esos que dijeron ser sus amigos en su país natal. Por eso decidió estar solo, nunca más volverían a lastimarlo y traicionarlo, porque sería él, el que decidiría si formaría parte de un grupo o si estaría con alguien y además exigiría una remuneración por ello y si no cubrían sus expectativas, no habría ningún trato.

Ginga inclinó un poco la vista.

–Mentí… –Confesó el chico de ojos miel–, no vine por qué mi padre me haya asignado una misión… ¡Lo siento! –Se apresuró a justificarse– La razón por la que estoy aquí es… ¡Es porque quiero estar contigo! –Gritó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

–… –Los ojos amatistas temblaron al escuchar eso y su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho– ¿Qué…? –Escapó débilmente de sus labios, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

–Al igual que mi padre… creo que nosotros podemos ayudar a la reconstrucción del mundo, pero yo no podré hacer nada sino estoy contigo… –Los ojos de Ginga temblaron– Cuando papá me dijo que te ibas yo… ¡Yo le rogué que me comprara ese boleto a Noruega! (3) ¡No quería perderte…!

Los ojos de Chris ya no pudieron aguantar el llanto y apenas cayeron sus primeras lágrimas sintió como Ginga lo abrazaba desde atrás, recargando su rostro en su espalda.

–Sé que no podré cubrir tus expectativas… –Dijo Ginga al tiempo que en su voz se escuchaba tristeza, al recordar lo que Chris había sufrido y la razón por la que no confiaba en la gente–, pero, por favor… déjame estar a tu lado… Por favor… –volvió a rogar.

Ginga sintió como el joven estadunidense se soltaba de su abrazo de pronto y tuvo miedo de ser rechazado, pero de inmediato sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y ahora estaba contra el pecho de Chris.

–¿Chris…? –Levantó un poco el rostro para ver al rubio, encontrándose con los orbes amatistas de este, que le miraban con ternura.

–Tú siempre has cubierto mis expectativas… –Dijo el rubio en un susurró– Dejé de creer en la gente, pero creo en ti,… por favor… quédate conmigo, Ginga –le pidió acercándose a su rostro, para al fin unir sus labios a los de Ginga en un beso, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y acariciado sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

Ginga se ruborizó fuertemente al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… por un momento creyó que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos pero ahora sentía ganas de llorar de lo feliz que se sentía. Le devolvió el abrazo al rubio y correspondió al beso, mientras que en el cielo ya comenzaba a aclararse el amanecer.

Volver a creer en la gente no tenía que incluir a todo el mundo, pensaba Chris, si sólo tenía empezar por creer en una sola persona… la misma persona que le hizo tomar la decisión de luchar para proteger al mundo de Némesis, aunque desde el principio hubiera sido sólo para proteger el mundo en donde pudieran estar juntos, quizás en algún lugar de la mente de ambos había nacido esa idea y desde entonces, el corazón del Blader de la constelación de Invierno, había vuelto a tener esperanzas.

–O–WA–RI–

Aclaraciones:

(1) Noruega.

(2) Letra estilo manuscrito con chinitos, soy pésima explicando esto, mejor busquen Letra Script en internet y les mandará ejemplos.

(3) Ojalá mi papá me comprara un boleto a Rusia con sólo rogárselo, sólo imaginen a Ginga rogándole eso a Ryuusei.

_&&&&&&&&&&O–W–A–R–I&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

¡Me declaro culpable! Desde el capítulo 138 (Ginga VS Chris) comencé con esta pareja, no sé, amé a Chris desde que lo vi, aunque se portara como un gandaya xD y es que también me encantó porque trapeó el suelo con Masamune (Esa es una gran razón para adorarlo jajaja, que mala soy, lo sé y no me importa), pero lo que más me encantó es que a Ginga ni le importó eso, trató de hablar con él y siempre se mostró muy interesado en que se les uniera (Si, si, sé que era por la causa… ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Por qué no insistió así con Aguma?), incluso intentó comprenderlo.

Nunca pude olvidar el lindo sonrojo y la preciosa sonrisa que tenía Ginga cuando finalmente lo hizo entrar en razón, ni la mirada tan brillante de Chris cuando vio esa sonrisa de Ginga, pero lo que me hizo enamorarme de ellos de forma definitiva fue el capítulo 151 (The Hades' Persistence**)**, Ginga le agradece por su ayuda… ¡Y Chris se sonroja! ¡Kyaaaaa! (Ataque estilo fangirl), además de que creo que Ginga puede comprender muy bien la soledad del rubio. Por eso escribí esto, y seguramente que escribiré de nuevo. A esta pareja la llamo Seasonshipping (GingaxChris).

Si a alguien le gustó espero sus comentarios, y si no también, por lo menos para que me digan que estoy loca xDD (Siempre tengo argumentos bajo la manga, descuiden jaja)

Preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


End file.
